


Words

by ari__in__wonderland



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari__in__wonderland/pseuds/ari__in__wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of Mummy on the Orient Express!<br/>The famous heartbreaking scene when Clara talks to Danny at the phone..looking at the Doctor, do you remember? Good, this is my version of what should have happened.<br/>Hope you enjoy!!:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first english work, if there are some grammatical errors, my fault. I ship them so much..from the first episode XD (Capaldi, what have you done to me?)  
> comments are always welcome! ;)  
> *runs in the tardis hugging Twelve*

When she was speaking at the phone with Danny, she remembered the conversation that she had that morning in the room of the Mummy with Maisie.  
"-...and you went on a train with him.  
-I was saying goodbye, I can't get out slamming the door!  
-Yes you can. Anyone can do it.  
-People do it all the time. Except, of course, when they can't. Life would be so much simplier if you'd like the right people, people you're supposed to like. But then, I guess there would be no fairytales." She was right.  
-Clara? Are you okay?  
-Yes, sorry..  
-So, is it done?  
-Yeah. Mission accomplished. Listen, I can't talk to you now but we'll see soon and..I love you.-  
"It's easy to lie when you're watching another man" thought her looking at the Doctor, who was managing at the console of the TARDIS.  
-I love you too.  
-Everyone have his tastes.  
-Okay, see you soon.  
The Doctor glanced up at her, with a sad look in his cerulean eyes.  
-Was that Danny? What did he want?  
Clara was lost. She didn't know what to say. Will she ever stop lie to him? There were too many lies already. She knew that she should love Danny, but she just can't stop thinking about him. He saved her so many times and she knew that if she would decide to leave him, she won't be able to see him again. He was alone and he have always to save everyone, making the right decisions, even if they weren't the best ones. But nobody could save him from himself, except her.  
-He want me to stop travelling with you, but I can't.  
-Clara..  
-No Doctor, let me explain. Or you just want me to leave?  
-Never say that again.  
-Good, because there is one thing, one thing that would change everything, and it's..  
-Stop it, I already know.  
-What? - She was speechless.  
-You want to stay with Danny and live your deserved happy life. I understand, trust me. It's better to stay away from me, I'm always getting you in trouble.  
-Oh shut up!  
She reached him and she putted in her toes to kiss that impossible man. Her impossible Doctor.  
Firstly he wasn't at ease, but after the initial moment of shock he responded the kiss, putting his thin hands on her shoulders.  
-Clara what does this means?- he asked looking at her troubled.  
-That I love you, stupid.  
He watched her smiling and that warmed his hearts, because he knwe someway that she was telling the truth, for once.  
-Well, you know, this changes a lot of things- he told her looking hard in her big brown eyes.  
-Hope that won't be a problem..  
-Oh Clara, my Clara. This is the last of our problems.- whispered the Doctor, thinking about how easily that girl could surprise him.  
He kissed that small mouth, drawing her closer by passing his long arms on her waist.  
"Well done Oswald. I've chosen right for once" thought her, smiling against his fine lips. She passed her fingers through his silver curly hair, hugging him like there wouldn't be a tomorrow.  
Because sometimes, words aren't enough.


End file.
